


[S] Rose: Help

by Voyaelm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbians in Space, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: After Kanaya goes on a blood drinking bender, she holes herself up in the library. Rose looks around for her, but what will happen when she finds her?





	[S] Rose: Help

Your name is Rose Lalonde and, at the moment, you are utterly terrified. Your matesprit -she insists on you referring to her as such- had only mere minutes ago shoved her fangs deep into Karkat and Terezi. Well, those are the only trolls you know of that she drank from. So, you decided to go after her; bloodthirsty troll or not, she was dear to you and you NEEDED to find her. 

"Kanaya? Dear?" You call down the dark corridor, holding up a candle to scan for the jade-blood. Being sure to keep your wits about you, you starting walking. The hall was quiet, save for your footsteps. You find it a bit odd that she’s not using her bioluminescence. Though, taking a second thought at that query, it wouldn’t make much sense for her to glow if she didn’t want to be found.

You stay close to the walls, keeping your fingers running across the rough surface; making sure you have some semblance of direction in the dark hall. Turning the corners isn’t as tricky as you’d have thought it to be, though.

You take 3 more steps and your slippered foot kicks a small, solid object a few feet away from you. Walking towards the area where you heard the rattling, you lower your candle. A tube of lipstick is laying against the wall, stained purple. 

You pick it up, drop it onto the pocket of your god-tier robe/tunic/dress thing, then continue on your way; though you hurry along a bit faster knowing that your girlfriend is unarmed. 

Two corners later and there is a room that is lit up. You swing your candle around in a circle as fast as you can without extinguishing the flame. After that, you are able to tell that it’s the library. 

You mentally face palm at the fact she was in the place you had assumed she’d go. But, in all honesty, you’re just happy you found her and she’s safe.

You blow out the mini flame that helped you out with a quiet breath, and walk into the library. 

She’s curled up into the little reading nook that you two spent a few days making, which took longer than expected due the scavengers looting it for the ‘can town’ project.

She seems so calm, especially given the last time you saw her, curled up with a spare blue blanket you found along with others in a chest and a book. The cover was worn down, so much so that it was impossible for you to discern the title. Well, that and the fact you’re currently standing 15 feet away from her. 

She seems a bit anxious, you think, looking at her knitted brows and her fang gently buried in her plush bottom lip. Kanaya’s book seems to keep her attention well enough that she doesn’t notice your footsteps, the fact that someone has entered the room or maybe she does know someone’s here and she knows it you, and she’s not afraid- you hope and pray it’s the latter.

You step closer, moving only a little at a time. You see her flinch when you step within 5 feet and you stop in your place, nervous. Her reactions when frightened have, less to be desired. But, thankfully, after a few seconds, Kanaya peeks up then visibly relaxes, shoulders which stood at attention slumped and she sighs.

Neither of you say anything as you cross the last few feet slowly and kneel beside her. You reach into your pocket, clutching at the cylindrical tube. Pulling it out, you wait until she looks at you again and notices the white through the smears of violet blood. You allow her to take the object from you – after she sets her book down- and watch as she captchalouges it.

“I figured you’d feel a bit safer with that on your person.” Breaking the silence calms Kanaya down a bit, luckily enough. She has a faint smile on her face.

“I do. Thank you very much, Rose.” 

“You mind if I take a seat?” You ask, looking down.

“Not at all.” She’s calmer now; you are very happy about that. You use your arms to sit yourself down on one of the pillows she has lying on the floor, and you also use those same arms to pull a spare blanket over yourself too. What are the odds?

She allows you to put your arm around her shoulder while she picks her book back up and continues at the spot she left off. You lean over to peek at the words she’s focusing on. All you see a bunch of small, unintelligible symbols. You see a few that look like w’s, some that look like trees, and even some that look like vases. There is one symbol you recognize (it looks like a crooked L) as the letter R. Alternian. Of course her book’s in her language. You feel your IQ drop by a few points. 

Kanaya seems to notice your staring and smiles. “Trying to read my book?” She speaks softly and sweetly, probably teasing you. You’re so proud she learned how to be subtler.

“Trying being the key word. I never learned Alternian.” You admit, much to her enjoyment.

She smiles –it’s actually more of a smirk– and flips the page. “It’s a bit easier to read and write it than it is to learn to speak it. Our language is pretty complex.” Kanaya explains, bringing a slim digit to one of the sentences on the page.

“English is quite complex as well, according to people who’ve tried to learn it.”

“Oh, I’m all too aware. It took me a while too, and I’m still not sure if I use the proper words sometimes.”

“I’ll let you know if your words become grammatically incorrect.”

“Thank you.” Kanaya drags her finger across the words, speaking in syllables that are 100% foreign to you, but you couldn’t care less. You let your head rest on her shoulder and fix the arm over her other. She doesn’t seem to mind and continues reading. You smile to yourself, looking at her book as she reads it to you.

You two will continue to lay there, curled up with a good book and a warm body, until someone comes looking for you, or until Dave and The Mayor come steal good reading material for their Can Town. Either way, you’re quite content staying here a while…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know how I did!


End file.
